Of Paper And Clocks: A Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Fanfiction
by MagicalAwesomeness
Summary: Paige Note is sentenced to death. But before that happens, she's sentenced to two months of house arrest with a stern ex-government worker named Tony. Everything about Tony feels so wrong to Paige, though, because he doesn't have an ounce of creativeness in his body. How will she ever stand him? Based off the DHMIS videos. Padlock. Non-sexual, but rated T for infrequent language.


Paige Note was sentenced to death on June 19.

Paige found this extremely unpleasant, for she had been planning to go see a movie that night. _Oh well_, she said to herself. _Maybe some other time_.

Right now, Paige was kneeling in front of the Great Council. Specifically, she was kneeling in front of The Mighty. Her legs crumpled beneath her and her hands cuffed behind her back, Paige stared wordlessly at her ruler.

"Well?" the Mighty said, giving Paige a look. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Paige examined the overlord. His shoes were fascinating - how shiny they stayed, even when spattered with the blood of his enemies. "Sir, to be perfectly honest, I didn't think I did anything wrong."

At this, The Mighty called upon one of the Guards, who stepped forward and proceeded to beat the woman with a metal stick. As the Guard repeatedly jabbed the pole into her back, Paige felt a single tear of pain escape from her eye.

After Paige had been beaten multiple times, the Guard steeped back into position, leaving Paige room to glare at The Mighty through her tear-soaked eyes. "But I still don't see what I did wrong," she said, staring directly into his eyes. "As far as I can tell, I did nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong?!" the Mighty exclaimed, glancing from the Great Council to the prisoner in front of him. "You've broken the Citizen Code of Conduct! Law 37, Article 2 states that you cannot inflict dangerous behaviors upon the youth of our beloved city. You broke that law March 13 at 1:48 PM." As several gasps rang out from the Great Council, the Mighty gave Paige another hateful glare.

"I showed the kids how to think a different way," Paige replied, feeling filled with lust and general hate for this... whatever he was. "I taught them how to think..." At this, knowing she would get in even bigger trouble, the woman pulled herself to her feet. "..._creatively_."

The whole room fell into a deafening silence at her mention of the Forbidden Word. After what felt like an eternity of quiet, one Council member spoke up. "That kind of talk is an abomination to our children!" she then, another member rose to his feet, obviously trying to show the woman up. "Imagine if my daughters had heard that kind of speak! What would have happened if they told their classmates things like that!" Before Paige knew it, all the members of the Great Council were shouting at each other for no apparent reason.

As Paige stood, laughing to herself at the situation that had arose, the Mighty tried to calm down his Councilmembers. "People, people!" he yelled, silently urging them to return to their seats. "Everything is under control! I know how to deal with this." As the Council re-entered their seats, the Mighty gazed down at the young lady that stood in front of him. "Do you admit that you have participated in performing these tasks?" he asked Paige, who nodded defiantly. "And, having admitted that you may be responsible of destroying the next generation, will you accept the punishment given to you by The Great Council?"

Paige shrugged at this statement. "Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far... But hey, what the hell. Sure."

Now sitting high on his throne of 'social justice' once again, the Mighty broke out in - wait, it couldn't be. A smile? The Mighty was _smiling_? As if this day wasn't weird enough. "Well, then," he proclaimed as a scrawny woman to his right began to take notes on a small computer. "By the orders of the Supreme of the Great Council, I sentence you to two months exactly of home rest, then a death sentence at 8:00 on June 19."

"Seems quite specific," Paige mumbled, to which she got another glare.

"And because of that attitude you've got," the Mighty continued as Paige stood on wobbly legs. "I'm sending a former Councilmember to your house every day to bring needed items for survival. Maybe he'll get that chip on your shoulder removed before we meet again. That is all." Then, he pointed behind Paige at two Guards, who marched to Paige. Each brainwashed man took an arm, and together, dragged Paige out of the council room.

End of trial.


End file.
